Un chapoteadero para la rana
by Prince-criss-Bel
Summary: Por fin, el dia soñado por todos en la base Varia llego, la inauguracion de la "Varia-Pool", un dia refrecante espera a nuestros asesinos sadicos favoritos, Bel acosando a su Kohai y este provocandolo, mientras Squalo explota los celos de Xanxus con su sensual cintura. Un dia diferente en la mansion Vaira ¡, mucha agua y poca ropa


lo hice en esta misma tarde, porque se me ocurrio gracias a una peli, ademas mientras esperan mi otra historia, deleitence con esta mas cortica, no es la gran cosa pero a mi me hizo reir solo escribiendola, no se como a ustedes ^^

Pd: La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de autoria de Akira Amano Sensei

* * *

_**Un chapoteadero para la rana**_

**Sábado en la mañana, 7:am:**

Hacía un verano claro en la mansión varia, pajaritos danzaban por el cielo, las nubes se movían lentamente por el amplio cielo y un impecable silen... Bueno ya no.

-"VVVOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"- grito el escandaloso tiburón, todos se asomaron para ver qué era lo que impacientaba a su normalmente "cansado" capitán de estrategia.

-"Squa Chan, ya te he dicho que gritar así puede dañar tus cuerdas vocales y no quiero tener que curarte con mi Vongola Box después" dijo Lussuria con una cara de fingida preocupación.

-"Nee capitán de cabello largo, porque no se atraganta con su propio cabello y nos deja dormir un poco más, igual no le extrañaremos mucho" dijo Fran entrando nuevamente a su habitación para tumbarse en su cama. Apenas las 7 de la mañana ya andaban jodiendo la vida en este maldito lugar, pensó el menor.

-"la rana tiene razón cerebro de atún, mejor ve y sirve de muñeca inflable para el jefe Ishishishi~" rio Bel mientras una mirada pulverizante de Squalo amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiese gritarle algún insulto, el príncipe entro en la habitación de Fran y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-"VVVOOOOII malditos mocosos de mierda ¡"- ahora una vena parecía a punto de explotar en su frente.

-"vaa vaa , tranquilízate Squa, dime que ha ocurrido"- dijo Lussuria mientras ponía una ano sobre el hombro del ruidos asesino.

-"Estúpido Boss…el me ha enviado a una misión al otro lado de Italia, hoy"- dijo con resignación mientras bajabas las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, realmente necesitaba algo de agua para refrescar su garganta.

-"NOOOO SQUALO" no puede ser, justo hoy…" dijo Lussuria con cara de tristeza juntando sus mano y dando movimientos para nada heterosexuales alrededor del tiburón

-"si…no puede ser mas Hijo de Pu-"Squalo se vio interrumpido por un vaso de vidrio chocando contra su cabeza.

-"Cállate, Escoria" dijo Xanxus sentándose en la mesa del comedor dirigiendo una mirada de dio al peli blanco que con molestia se retiro de la habitación, tendría que hacer una llamada de emergencia.–"Lussuria, mi desayuno "ordeno Xanxus.

-"Haiii Boss" le sirvió dos filetes cocidos y una copa de vino negro" lo pensó por nos momentos ya que sabía que su integridad física podría estar en riesgo. –"Boss…la misión de Squa es tan importante?, es decir, todos hemos estado esperando este día con ansias, y en él es extraño que se emocione tanto por algo..No podría.-"

-"No, esa basura ira hoy a entregarle el papeleo al Noveno" dijo Xanxus con ira, la mirada fue el aviso para que Luss se disculpara y abandonara la habitación, al menos lo intento pensó.

Como todas las decisiones que tomaba Xanxus y provocaban ese efecto en el infortunado capitán de estrategia, tenía una segunda intensión, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que más de 200 soldados Varias vieran el cuerpo semidesnudo que solo le pertenecía a él, jamás; había dado el día libre para todos los miembros del escuadrón de asesinos independientes de la familia Vongola, cosas nunca antes vista, pero para esa basura de tiburón, solo sería otro día de maldecir su nombre, pues no le daría el lujo de andar mostrando ese sensual cuerpo mojado, al menos no hoy.

**Dentro de la habitación de Fran:**

-"Bel sempai, podría por favor dejar de clavarme sus cuchillas dueleee" dijo fingidamente Fran, ya que gracias a su ilusión de protección no sentía nada.

-"Ishishishi~, es culpa de la ranita, por escoger el marrón" dijo Bel sentándose sobre la espalda de Fran que se encontraba acostado en su cama.

-"pero Bel sempai, ese me gusta más, y es más largo…además podría quitarse por favor, no puedo respirar" dijo para luego hacerse el muerto.

-"ISHIISHISHI~ la ranita es flexible ¡"- gritaba divertido Bel mientras daba brinquitos sentado sobre la espalda del menor.

A Fran se le acabo la paciencia y giro bruscamente tumbando al suelo al príncipe destripador-"se lo advertí Bel sempai, ahora si me disculpa iré al baño a cambiarme"-

Apenas se había puesto de pie cuando dos brazos lo arrojaron de nuevo a la cama –"Ishishishi~ estúpida rana, crees que puedes empujar al príncipe e irte como si nada eh?, y no necesitas baño, eso se puede arreglar aquí"-, dijo maliciosamente Belphegor; le arranco al camisa y le quito el pantalón de pijama en menso de 10 segundos –"por eso es que te obligo a dormir sin ropa interior" rio más alto Bel que ahora su mirada era de lujuria y excitación.

-"Nee Bel sempai, mi trasero apenas se a recuperad de lo de anoche, no e puede dar un Break Por favorrrr" dijo el peli verde haciendo pucheros con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero por el hecho de estar desnudo frente a su sempai.

-"No" dijo secamente el joven príncipe, mientras le metía mano a la ranita por cada parte de su cuerpo; no podía evitarse, Bel en las mañanas siempre despertaba con ganas, pero eran ganas exclusivamente hacia su rana que para su fortuna siempre estaba al lado suyo al despertar.

Luego de ruidosos gemidos y una terminada simultanea, Bel obligo a su rana a usar el que él había escogido, por el simple capricho de que él era un príncipe.

-"a por cierto rana, mas te vale que nadie se te acerque hoy, no quiero dañar el agua con sangre Ishishishi~" dijo Bel cambiándose el también.

Odiaba como le daba órdenes solo por el hecho de ser u autoproclama do príncipe, pero bueno el se atuvo a esto cuando decidió que fuera u príncipe y el su rana, así que no le quedaba otro camino que ese, agarro su toalla y miro a Bel una última vez antes de salir y le dijo sin cambiar su expresión calmada–"Nee Bel sempai, si usted escogió el mío, yo también tengo derecho a escoger el suyo, quiero el marrón, y también quiero que nadie vea su sensual y atractivo cuerpo así que cúbrase el hecho también"- para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la parte trasera de la mansión.

Con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pues Fran pocas veces decía cosas como esas cuando no estaban encamdos, rio-"Ishishishi~ insolente renacuajo, creyendo que puede darle ordenes a un príncipe…aunque por razones completamente diferentes creo que usare el marrón…y la blanca con franjas"- dicho esto procedió a cambiarse y a seguir sus pasos.

**En la parte de atrás de la mansión varía: 8:35 am**

-"OK ¡ Minna-San ¡ grito escandalosamente el afeminado Varia, mientras le echaba una ojeada a la decoración. –"después de meses de espera, me siento feliz de anunciar que la inauguración de la magnífica y espectacular "Varia-Pool" dij Lussuria dnado brincos, normalmente todos criticarían su forma de actuar, pero tenían que aceptar que sus palabras eran correctas.

Un piscina equivalente a la mitad del tamaño de la mansión, tenai 5 toboganes de diferentes tamaños y longitudes incluso unos por los que se podía deslizar sobre una llanta inflable y 6 trampolines; los ojos de todos los miembros del escuadrón brillaron de emoción y antes de que Lussuria cortara el listón, la gran mayoría se había arrojado al agua empujando en el proceso.

-"Ishishishi~ estúpidos plebeyos" rio Bel mientras se acercaba la borde la piscina, no quería entrar con toda esa escoria cerca asi que esperaría.

" Bel sempai, al final me hizo caso, se ve bien" dijo el de pelo verde mientras se paraba justo al lado de Bel y veía como varios novatos se estaba ahogando; Fran lucía un traje de baño estilo pantaloneta, verde del mismo tono que sus cabellos que le llegaba hasta poco más bajo del muslo, su cuerpo delgado y menudo lucia frágil y delgado y se podría que angelical, su blanquecino pecho parecía brillar a contraluz, y cabe mencionar que para esta ocasión Bel le había concedió permiso para quitarse ese incomodo gorro por lo que su cabello lucia recogido en una pequeña moña que dejaba gran parte de su cabello alborotado y moviéndose con la más delicada brisa.

Era un deleite a la vista, por lo que Bel no podría quitarle los ojos de encima, después de todo el había elegido ese traje justamente; a Fran no le hubiese importado ponérselo desde un principio, si Bel no le hubiese dejado el cuerpo lleno de chupones y marcas la noche anterior, grandes manchas rojas lucían por todo su abdomen, piernas y cuello, por lo que ese ángel, no paso desapercibido ante algunas miradas pervertidas de los nuevos novatos, después de todo, no se esperaría ver un cuerpo tan sensual y violable en ese lugar lleno de asesinos psicópatas

Bel se percato de esto y ante la mirada de todos, le robo un beso largo y apasionado sujetando sus cadera contra las suyas, esa rana que le pertenecía; lo cargo en sus hombros y se fue hasta el otro lado de la piscina que se encontraba vacío ya que era la parte más baja, lo bajo allí y le puso un flotador para niños encima para que se cubriera.

-"Príncipe falso, no tenía que ser tan impulsivo y posesivo, creo que con las marcas bastaba"- dijo el chico sumergiéndose hasta la nariz en el agua.

-"Ishishishi~, iee, eso plebeyos necesitaban saber que la ranita tiene dueño, y que el príncipe es su dueño, de nadie más, o los destripare y dejare sus entrañas adornado la entrada a la mansión-" rio sádicamente mientras se agachaba frente al chico y le frotaba suavemente su cabello verde.

Fran se saco su cabeza del agua apenas para robarle un beso al príncipe –" a veces no entiendo cómo es que el príncipe falso puede ser tan sádico y romántico a la vez"- dijo el menor acompañando la frase con una sonrisa extremadamente tierna y e volvía a sumergir en el agua.

_Si, esta rana altanera es mía, y de nadie más, y yo soy de él y de nadie más. _Pensó e rubio sonriente mientras le sacaba la cabeza del agua y comenzaba a arrastrar el frotador; la piscina era baja y podía verlo plenamente, allí abajo riendo junto a él, ese di aba a ser simplemente perfecto, y as si mas tarde podía derramar algo de sangre novata por los pasillos.

La tranquilidad de la Varia-pool se rompió con un estruendoso disparo de Xanxus que por los pelos fue esquivado por los dos guardianes de la lluvia.

-"que haces aquí escoria…y en compañía de esa mierda Guardiana de Sawada Tsunayoshi?"- dijo furioso Xanxus parándose de su cómoda silla, haciendo que todo el mundo detuviera lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a mirar la llamativa escena.

Squalo trago saliva y estaba a punto de empezar a hablar cuando alguien lo interrumpió –"Maa Maa Tranquilo Xanxus hahaha" – rio Yamamoto que parecía no entender la situación.

En casi un murmuro Squalo le dijo amenazadoramente al trigueño "Por tu integridad física recomiendo que te calles Yamamoto" dijo esto acercándose un poco a la oreja del guardián de la lluvia, cosa que empeoro el genio de líder Varia, que apunto nuevamente a los dos espadachines.

-"..Boss, esta escoria está aquí para llevar el papeleo al noveno, le llame y estaba en Italia así que eso evitara que yo tuviese que ir y-"tuvo que parar de hablar para esquivar la llama de la ira que se intensificaba con cada palabra suya

Esa mierda de tiburón se la había jugado doble, tras de que incumplió una orden, traía a esa mierda de ser que no paraba de acercarse a su basura.

Yamamoto era relajado pero no tonto sabía que solo le traería más problemas a Squalo si se quedaba ahí. –"bueno con esto me marcho Squalo, Nos hablaremos luego, llámame cuando tengas tiempo libre para una pelea hahaha"- dijo el mucho mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo de Squalo a manera de despedida –"Bey Xanxus, Lussuria, Bel, Fran, siempre es un gusto verlos (si, a nadie le importa Levi). El chico arranco a correr aun riendo más le valía correr si no quería que Xanxus volara su helicóptero.

Su ira aumentaba con cada acción de esa basura, con cada palabra y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando toco el hombro de su tiburón y este no hizo más que despedirse tranquilamente, Squalo no mas vio que Xanxus se acercaba a zancadas, arranco a correr casi a la misma velocidad que Yamamoto, no traía zapatos, estaba solo en ese traje de baño que le cubría hasta antes de las rodillas, no tria su espada y su abdomen, desnudo hasta resaltar las marcas de su pelvis, el sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, lo había previsto, sabia cuales habían sido las intenciones de Xanxus al mandarlo lejos y no quería darle el gusto, solo que no esperaba que Yamamoto empeorara las cosas –"estúpidoYamamoto".

Xanxus no demoro en alcanzarlo y jalarlo del cabello, después de varias vueltas en el aire acompañada de estruendosos "Voooiii" El capitán cerebro de atún fue a parar al fondo de la piscina; Xanxus se quito varios de los cabellos blancos que le había quedado en los dedos y cuando vio al enfurecido tiburón solo dijo:

-"te espero en mi habitación en 3 minutos, basura", con esto el jefe de jefes, se marcho de la zona, se podía ver como el agua hervía alrededor del iracundo tiburón; era as que obvio que todos los miembro de la organización habían escuchado bien lo que había acabado de ocurrir, el espectáculo posesivo de Prince The Ripper no era nada comparado con esto, y para completar la escena sus queridos compañeros no se la dejaron nada fácil, antes de que el tiburón abandonara la piscina:

-"Yo de usted me rapaba la cabeza de una vez, capitán de estrategia, antes de que el estúpido jefe le arranque de una embestida todo su horrendo cabello" dijo Fran apenas inmutándose de lo suicida de su palabras.

-"Ishishishi~ la ranita tiene razón, creo que Lussuria debe tener algo de vaselina en su habitación, aunque no creo que sea suficiente para la empalada que le espera, será pincho de tiburón Ishishishi~" dijo Bel lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes oyeran su palabras, mientras se ponía en frente de Fran protegiéndolo de un posible ataque submarino de su no muy listo capitán.

-"Squa Chan ¡ , aun me queda un poco, de paso tengo algunos condones, lubricados, extra grandes o súper resistentes si desean usar protección ¡"- chillo Lussuria desde el otro lado de la piscina.

La varia-pool se lleno de un silencio rotundo, antes de él muy predecible grito, que sería escuchado hasta en el helicóptero del guardián de la lluvia que ya volaba por sobre la mansión:

-"VVVVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ESTUPIDO JEFE, Y ESTUPIDAS ESCORIAS DE MIERDA ¡- grito el tiburón saliendo de allí y rompiendo la puerta del golpe.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que todo el mundo comenzara a murmurar y burlar se del desafortunado asesino, Lussuria quiso clamar el ambiento poniendo musuca y trayendo bebidas.

-"Ishishishi~ Bad Luck cerebro de tiburón" dijo Bel mientras se giraba para ver a su ranita, su camisa de rayas ya se había empapado y se pegaba contra su pecho marcando su esbelto y ejercitado cuerpo, no era lo suficientemente larga como para tapar el ombligo y la cintura del príncipe, la parte media de sus piernas blancas y largas podían verse bien desde su ángulo, este le sonreía sin más, acariciando su cabellera de verde ya suelta por completo, sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del oji verde.

-"Nee Bel sempai, el agua de la piscina ya está empezando a arrugar mi piel, además me gustaría probar algo, o más bien que usted probara algo"- el menor se puso de pie, tomando la cintura del rubio entre sus manos, y subiendo por debajo de su mojado cuerpo, se empino lo suficiente para susurrarle tentadoramente al oído.

-"Nee, Ouji-sama quiere averiguar a qué sabe un caliente y jugoso pincho de rana" dijo el menor de la manera más incitante y seductora posible mientras ponía sus mejillas rojas y se relamía los labios frotando lentamente un uno de las tetillas y la cintura baja del príncipe.

-"Ishishishi~ ese será un banquete digno de un príncipe, Ranita".

* * *

espero les haya gustado ^^


End file.
